Trouble From Connecticut
by ryry90000
Summary: A new boy is going to Degrassi. Is he stright or is he gay. Does he like Ellie or Marco? The one thing that everyone is sure of is that he's touble. M for future content


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from Degrassi.

He looked down at the caller id on his phone and his heart skipped a beat. It was a call he hadn't been expecting. He flipped open the phone and answered "Hey…."

20 minutes later his friend flipped open her phone without checking the caller id. When she heard the voice on the other line her face lit up " Oh hey…."

After he made the calls he looked down at the little sliver phone and after considering it for a moment he threw it with tremendous for against the wall of his room.

Peter looked in through the glass doors of Degrassi Community School. He watched the other students pour though the doors he felt like he looked out of place. Tugging on the collar of his green polo shirt and straitening his new jeans he took a deep breath pushed open the doors and entered the foyer of his new school

Just as Peter pushed open the door Marco was walking towards it his head turned to call out to Ellie and as he turned his head he ran straight into the open door. Peter turned his head to see an olive skinned boy ram into the door and fall to the ground his bag falling open a spilling its contents onto the linoleum floor

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah just more embarrassed than anything else"

"Well I'm still really sorry. I should have been paying more attention"

"Really it's fine I'm okay"

"It's just my first day here I don't know where anything was so I was just looking around"

"Well then it's really okay I'm Marco by the way"

For the first time Peter really looked at they boy he had unintentionally knocked to the floor. He was about 5'9" with shaggy dark hair artfully mussed, liquid brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. He had a stud in his left ear and braces on his teeth witch added to his cuteness. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green polo shirt. The same green polo shirt he was wearing.

* * *

Marco had turned to say goodbye to Ellie and then when he turned walked right into one of the glass entry doors. Before he could balance himself he fell to the ground and his bag opened spilling his books and binders and everything else not in the zipper pockets of his bag. The boy who had opened the door was apologizing profusely and he was telling him that it was okay. He looked up and got a good look at the boy. He was around 6' tall with black short spiky hair and eyes the color of sapphires. He was wearing the same shit that he was and was very cute.

"And you are?"

"What?"

"Well you know my name but I have yet to know yours"

"Oh sorry my names Peter, Peter Markridge"

"Well Peter, Peter Markridge do you know where your homeroom is"

Peter Fumbled in his bag for the binder that he had stuck the little green piece of paper that had his class schedule. He opened up the blue binder with silver signatures all over it and withdrew it waved it at Marco and answered "Yeah I got the welcome packet in the mail," As he looked through the binder for the map of the school he saw that Marco was reading all the little notes his friends back in Easton had written, his family had moved up here from the upscale Connecticut suburb. They had money but they really didn't flaunt it. When he left Joel Barlow High he had all his friends sign his binders because he left at the end of his fall term so he did not have a yearbook.

"Wow you must have had a lot of friends back in…."

"Easton, Easton Connecticut"

"Well you must have had a lot of friends back there."

"This is only one I have 6 more back at home. But this one has all my close friends on it"

"Wow well where's your homeroom"

"Umm… Simpson in G54"

"Hey we have the same homeroom we better get going cause the bells gonna go soon"

"Umm okay but first maybe we should pick up your things before we go to class"

* * *

Ellie turned when Marco called her and watched as he walked into one of the entry doors. She turned to go see if her friend was okay but she noticed the way the boy who had open the door into Marco staring at him and she thought that maybe she should just go to homeroom and wait to talk to him there.

She sat down and waited for Marco to walk in so she could ask him about the cute boy he had been talking too. Marco walked in just as the bell went followed by the cute boy from the foyer. Marco walked in and sat down next to her and the boy went up to Mr. Simpson and gave hin a slip of paper.

"Okay everyone we have a new student here. His name is Peter Markridge and he joins us from Easton Connecticut"

Mr. Simpson gave people a chance to look over the new guy and the asked "would anyone like to show Peter around until he gets situated?"

Marco's hand shot into the air so fast Ellie could feel her hair move a little form the force. Mr. Simpson told Marco that he could show Peter around and since the only seat free in the class was next to him that Peter should sit there. Ellie saw the way Marco's eyes lit up when Peter sat down next to him. She knew that this was something that had not happened often since Dylan broke up with him. As he sat down she noticed for the first time how cute he really was. The most striking thing about him were his eyes they were the bluest blue she had ever seen. They only way to describe them was that they looked like two sapphires. She could smell a faint whiff of his cologne a musky earthy scent.

"Hi my names Ellie"

"Hey Peter"

"Yeah I know Mr. Simpson just said it"

"Oh I guess your right"

"So you're from Connecticut, what brings you here"

"My dads company transferred him up here so here I am."

"Wow that must suck having to move in the middle of the year."

"Yeah it did but I kind of like it up here it's nice"

The bell went so they had to stop their conversation and they said their polite goodbyes and nice to meet yous and went their separate ways. As she and Marco walked down the hall in silence thinking she thought to herself that this boy could be trouble. She could already see that Marco liked him and as she thought about it later in her first period she realized that she was starting to as well, she knew that this could cause trouble and then realized for the first time that neither she nor Marco knew if this boy was straight or gay. The last thing that ran through her mind before her teacher asked her students to open their books to chapter 8 was that this was going to be an interesting term.


End file.
